Information/knowledge reuse in computer-based services can be highly important and potentially can lead to increased efficiency and cost savings. In many current environments, as users/practitioners become senior users and move to higher levels or leave their existing teams, the knowledge they gained is often not maintained properly for others to use. As such, newer users are often forced to reacquire the same knowledge to process tickets/jobs. This problem is often compounded by the fact that the majority of users lack quality information about the solution. Moreover, a typical search engine operating over ticket data is not useful because when the user searches for a problem, most of the “top” results may match the problem, but may not contain adequate information about the solution. Still yet, existing approaches fail to provide effective data privacy and/or security. Since such data may contain personal information about the users, lack of proper privacy and/or security can create an additional set of problems.